Untilted Help!
by Narabeleth Du
Summary: Warning: Mary Sue.A young girl from our time falls into ME ( I know. It's been done.) and travels with the Fellowship. Only there is something different about this girl....she's mute. Please R&R.
1. Leaving all you know

Vendui' il'er! This is my first LotR fic so please be kind.  
  
*..* = Elvish that I don't know ~..~ = Feiona's thoughts  
  
'...' = other character's thoughts Italics = Lady Galadrial  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving everything you know  
  
"And for homework today, yes class homework, you are to do problems 1-25 on pg. 162 in the book." Angelic Avalon, also known as Mrs. Avalon to her class, stated laughing as her class groaned in unison, well almost her whole class. Far in the corner of the room sat a young woman with her nose stuck in 'The Lord if the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.' The young woman was none other than Feiona Avalon, little sister to the teacher herself. Angelic gazed over to her sighing sadly, hating to see her baby sister so alone. Feiona was different, that's all there was to it. In personality and looks. Midnight blue hair with silver streaks and matching eyes that are natural just isn't normal, though is makes her one of the most beautiful girls in the school. Also her silent nature ( which isn't voluntary) attracts the male population like bee's to honey, thus causing the females to hate her,  
  
As if sensing her sister's gaze, Feiona looked up from her book and smiled brightly. As Angelic was about to return the smile she heard the distinct buzzing of the bell signaling the end of the day. Bracing herself for the tidal wave of student that was to rush out of her class room, Angelic saw Feiona calmly pack up her supplies and walk up to the front of the room. Standing next to her big sister, Feiona waited until the last student left before motioning to the door indicating that she was going to leave. Angelic smiled and told Feiona to find Alex and meet her at the car. Feiona nodded and left to find her twin brother.  
  
Feiona sighed as she walked down the hall to her brother's Health classroom. It was hard having your older sister as your math teacher. Having them looking over your shoulder at home making sure your doing your homework, making sure you study for tests, or accidentally calling them by their first name instead of their last. She smiled sadly at the last one. ~ Calling them by their first name. I wish.~ She thought sadly. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice a young woman with blond hair walk in front of her until it was to late and she collided with her. "Watch where your going, handicap." The girl shouted. "Are you blind as well as mute?" Tears of frustration filled Feiona's eyes. ~Why me? Why today?~ The blond women noticed the tears and started laughing. "Oh look guys, she's going cry." She said to her friends. 'Oh shut up, Cameron." A male voice said from behind Feiona, who turned around to see her brother standing there. Alexander, or Alex for short, looked like a masculine version of Feiona. He, too, had Midnight blue hair and eyes, but only his tips were silver.  
  
Cameron gulped at the site of Alex's cold blue eyes. Even if she didn't want to admit it, Alex was the hottest guy in school and she didn't want to be on his bad side. Feiona placed her hand on Alex's arm and motioned to the door. He nodded, sending one last glare at Cameron, and walked with Feiona to the car.  
  
The ride home was pretty uneventful. Every once in a while Feiona would wave to someone on the street. "So.. Angie how was your day?" Alex asked in the passenger seat. Turning to her little brother, Angie smiled." Oh, it was fine. Jason made a fool of himself in C Block. Nothing big." He nodded, glancing back in the backseat to see Feiona reading her book again. Rolling his eyes he reached back and snatched the book from her hands. "And how was your day, sister dear?" Feiona glared at him, the silver specks in her eyes flashing. Holding out her hand she motioned for Alex to give her book back. ~ I was getting to a good part. ~ Alex grinned shacking his head. Opening the book to the first page he read the Poem of the Ring out loud.  
  
" Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf -Lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,  
In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them.  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.  
In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and when their vision cleared, Feiona was nowhere to be seen.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's is for the first chappy. So what do you think? Do you see that purplish-gray button in the corner? You do. Ok now click on it and tell me what you think, please. 


	2. Lothlorien

'Quel re, mellonamin. Welcome to chapter two of Untitled (Help!!!). I have a favor to ask..Help me find a title please!!! *Gets on hands and knees begging* I really suck at thinking of them. And can anyone tell me what a Mary-Sue is? Thankie.  
  
*..* = Elvish that I don't know ~..~ = Feiona's thoughts  
'...' = other character's thoughts Italics = Lady Galadrial  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Lothlorien  
  
~Aww. My head.~ Feiona thought sitting up. ~Where am I?~ All around her were the most beautiful trees she had ever seen. ~Trees? What the hell! I was just in the car!~ Standing up slowly, she took in her surroundings. Tall trees covered in golden leafs, the bark a silvery gray. The grass benith her feet was a deep emerald color and soft to the touch. ~Why dose this place seem so familiar?~ Her eyes widened feeling the sharp point of something well...sharp against the back of her neck. "Mani naa essa en lle?" A smooth voice ordered. ~What did he say?~ Feiona turned to see a man with long, smooth blond hair and cold gray eyes pointing an arrow at her. (AN: No it is not Legolas.) ~Holly Hobbiton! He has pointy ears!!~ "What is your name?" He asked . Feiona sighed pointing to her mouth and shook her head. A delicate blond eyebrow rose, his bow lowering. "You can not speak." Ha stated hesitantly. She nodded. Strapping his bow to his back and replacing the arrow into his quiver, the man bowed. "I apologize, milady. My name is Rumil of Lothlorien." Feiona's eyes widened. ~Lothlorien! As in the Golden Forest of the Elves?~ Unable to withhold the shock of being told she was in the Golden Wood, she fainted.  
  
Rumil looked down at the maiden in his arms, concerned. The last thing he expected her to do was faint. Bring her to me a mystical voice sounded in his head. He nodded, picking up his pace. As he walked into the clearing where he knew the Lord and Lady of the Wood would be, he saw a group of men --well four hobbits, two men, a dwarf, and an elf-- standing there. "Hail travelers. Have you seen you seen the Lady Galadriel?" he asked the group. The elf turned towards him and Rumil smiled. "Legolas!" He cried happily. "Nea saian luume'" Legolas smiled, but it faded seeing the figure in Rumil's arms. "Mani marte?" Rumil glanced down at the girl. " I was doing my rounds when I saw this young maiden standing in the middle of a clearing. When I asked for her name and she didn't give it, I first thought she was being defiant but then she 'told' me she couldn't speak. She then fainted after I introduced myself." Two small figures with curly hair and hairy feet (AN: LOL) looked up at her and gasped. " Look at her hair! It's the color of the night!" Pippin, one of the hobbits, exclaimed. Setting the girl down both Rumil and Legolas gasped. Laying before them was a beauty beyond mortal comprehension. Short midnight blue hair framing a slightly tan face, silver streaks glinting in the moonlight. They could have sworn that she were of elven kind if it wasn't for her ears.  
  
"Who is she?" Pippin asked in awe. Never in his life had he ever saw a woman more beautiful than the one laying in front of him. "She's wakin' up." He cried seeing her eyes flutter. ~Where in Bobs name am I?~ Feiona thought confused. Opening her eyes she saw the 'elf' that she met earlier in the forest. ~Rumil, I think. ~ Net to him was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Long golden blond hair put into braids and ice blue eyes that you could get lost in. Moving her gaze upward she noticed his ears were pointed. ~No! not another one.~ "Hello, Arwen en amin. My name is Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland realm." The handsome man.elf.whatever said politely. Feiona's eyes widened, again. ~Legolas! As in PRINCE Legolas of Mirkwood.~ Pushing herself off the ground, Feiona bowed to him in respect. Legolas looked at her confused. "Why do you bow, Arwen en amin?" Feiona sighed, making the motions as though she were writing on a sheet of paper. Pippin, noticing that she was asking for a piece of paper and a pen, ran over to his pack and brought her some. (AN: *gasp* Pippin did something right. *faints*) Feiona nodded her thanks and wrote that Legolas was a prince and royalty was to be shown respect. "How did you know that I was a prince?" He asked surprised, stareing at Feiona, who blushed. " I cannot say." she wrote.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to ask further when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let her be, young prince." A soft, mystical voice said. "She has had quite a shock." Welcome to Lothlorien, Poikaer. Feiona gasped, looking around for the source of the voice. I'm right here young one. Feiona looked over Legolas's shoulder to see a very beautiful she-elf with long blond hair and light blue eyes. ~ Lady Galadriel. The Lady of the Wood.~ Galadriel's eyes locked onto Feiona's. You know of me? Feiona started, falling back onto Rumil. ~You can hear me!!~ She stared at Galadriel in awe. Galadriel smiled and nodded, turning to the Fellowship. "Rest, for your hearts are full of grief. You are safe here." She motioned for Feiona to follow her as she turned around. Extracting herself from Rumil's arms, Feiona followed the Lady further up the tree to a flet. Gasping in shock, Feiona took in the beauty of the room. The walls were a deep green with silver leafs painted along the border, the carpet a earthly brown. In the middle of the room sat a huge canopy bed, leaves carved into the posts. The comforter was an emerald green with gold leafs embroidered on it. In the corner sat a gigantic wardrobe and next to it a vanity. ~Where do those doors lead to?~ Feiona thought in question seeing two more doors.  
  
Galadriel laughed at Feiona's awe struck face. 'This will be your room until the Fellowship leaves." Feiona looked at Galadriel confused. Why until the Fellowship leaves. Seeing the question in Feiona's eyes Galadriel explained how she would be going with them. ~What!! No way!! I know you can hear me so here is my answer.. No. I can't. I would be a burden. I can't fi...~ Her thoughts were interrupted by Galadriel. "All will be answered in time. It was no coincidence that you appeared here when the Fellowship did.' Stepping over to the wardrobe, Galadriel pulled out a long white nightgown and handed it to Feiona. "Quel kaima, Poikaer." With that she left.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elvish Translations:  
Mani naa essa en lle?- What is your name?  
  
Nea saian luume.- It has been too long.  
  
Mani marte?- What happened?  
  
Arwen en amin- My Lady (non familiar)  
  
Quel kaima, Poikaer.- Sleep well, pure one. 


	3. Author Note

Hi every one

Hi every one!! This is Narabeleth Du. I just wanted to explain why nothing has been updated recently. I am now in college, and most of my time is spent writing papers and the such. Not that I have been slacking off. I have a couple chapters of "Enchanted Hearts" and "Untitled Help!!" written, just do not have enough time to sit down and type them… Creative Writing Class takes up a large chunk of it. Anyways, please be patient…I PROMISE that I will up date real soon.


End file.
